There have been many inventions on locks for crib dropsides. These locks preferably are double, one at each end of the crib (and dropside) which are simultaneously operated by the attendant to let the side drop to easier and more safely attend to, or take out or put in the infant. Some are capable of one hand or knee operation to leave a hand or both hands free to attend to the occupant, and many have different advantages and defects, but all are relatively complicated and thus expensive and in some cases difficult to operate or tend to be unsafe under various conditions of operation or care taken. many depend on springs for the locking action.
The primary object of this invention is to present an inexepensive, simplified structure that retains and enhances the positive actuation and safety of the infant to the highest degree, as well as providing increased ease of operation, and no springs for actuaton of the locks.